


Lil prince

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [13]
Category: Dragon Ball, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il figlio di Kamhara e Vegeta, i sovrani dei saiyan.





	Lil prince

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il mantello vermiglio e sbattere ritmicamente il medaglione reale sul petto. Alzò il capo, la luce della luna si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.  
“Non pensi di essere tornato un po’ tardi?” domandò. Il bambino alzò lo sguardo sul sovrano e strinse le labbra.  
“Ho dovuto mordere a morte degli inetti” brontolò. Vegeta ghignò.  
“Tsk. Non dovresti abbassarti a dare conto a degli inferiori, sei un principe dei saiyan” ribatté. Kyoya strinse al petto il peluche a forma di pulcino sporco di sangue e strinse le labbra sottili. Raggiunse il più grande e dimenò la coda violetta.  
“Mamma?” chiese il bambino. Vegeta lo afferrò per la coda, osservò il piccolo cercare di raggiungerlo con una serie di calci e se lo mise sulla spalla.  
“Preoccupata. Quella strega sta mettendo in disordine tutto il castello per trovarti” spiegò. Il piccolo incrociò le gambe ed alzò il capo. Intravide in lontananza Kamhara gesticolare, indicando il corridoio a Nappa, intendo a sbadigliare.  
“Non ti preoccupare, non te la farò affrontare. Le dirò che eri a occuparti del tuo riccio, nelle mie stanze. Lì non controlla mai. In cambio, però, domani verrai con me a disciplinare i popoli vicini” disse serio Vegeta. Kyoya ghignò.  
“Si, papà” sussurrò.

 


End file.
